An electronic candle is the combination of fountain and candle-shaped light body, through the combination of water flow and luminous member to simulate the burning pattern of traditional mineral candles, thus creating a quiet and peaceful atmosphere and making people feel relaxed. Many of the prior electronic candle designs, by using of water pump as power part for water circulation, and the water pump is placed in a sink, thus the wiring section of the water pump is placed outside. In this case, the wiring point requires a strict waterproof treatment, thus making the structure of the electronic candles complex.